i n t e n e r a t e
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: "You're not human. Humans can't entice me like you do." – Mikanoa, ShinGure, Vampire!Guren. Modern Fantasy!AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I – necrofantasia**

 _Turn the lights out/turn the sound down_

 _Kiss me quickly/'cause the world is ending_

 _All around us/shelter me and watch_

 _The dust choke out the skyline/the sunrise_

* * *

 _The boy and the girl are quite aware of the taboo their relationship holds._

 _It just makes their love all the more beautiful._

* * *

She knows the emotion that hides behind those icy blue eyes. It is a rare emotion, an emotion that is only shown to her and used to be shown to one other person. She sees it clearly, able to recognize it immediately despite its rarity. She knows that emotion is always brewing within him, always threatening to reveal itself and envelope her, yet still stays within the confines of that stoic gaze. She knows it well, smiles when she sees it, and is always appreciative when it flashes and flickers in that frozen ocean of blue.

Shinoa Hiiragi knows the emotion Mikaela Hyakuya hides behind those icy blue eyes.

That emotion is love.

Love, the concept that she cannot fully understand but can comprehend that it has found its way to her in the form of a boy with cold skin, heart, and eyes. She didn't think it a conundrum as to why this human-turned-vampire developed desires for her, and why she reciprocated those desires. It was simply them acting upon the human needs and wants they both possessed. In all terms of simplicity, Shinoa Hiiragi wanted to be a part of Mikaela Hyakuya's life. He fascinated her, and she knew she fascinated him.

After all, she was a human that did not show a drop of fear when in his vampiric presence. What benefits would fright, distrust, and hate of a vampire bring her. There were no advantages for her (though all advantages she once withheld in her regal hands dissipated once she encountered Mikaela), nothing that would bring her higher on the humans' superfluous social pyramid. Society was a game to her, anyway, and she didn't mind losing from time to time.

So she befriended him, eased her way through the hurt and pain that was ingrained in his soul, and then loved him, welcoming him with open arms and genuine smiles.

And as she cared for him and kissed him, she came to know of that one emotion that showed in his eyes whenever he touched her, held her, caressed her: love.

~•~

Mikaela Hyakuya wonders why Shinoa Hiiragi has seemingly dedicated her mere mortal life to him. Why him, some disgusting result of pain and abandonment? She never gives a straight answer, choosing to prance around the subject delicately and gracefully and tauntingly. It was as if she was telling him to stop thinking such things, to just accept the present and their future. Just stop thinking of all the doubts your mind has created and live as if you have retained your humanity and –

(He couldn't stop thinking about it, because being in Shinoa Hiiragi's presence was absolutely breathtaking and served as a constant reminder of the precious things he shouldn't have.)

So, he wonders and ponders and until frustration hits him. Then he silently screams and yells, trapped in the supposed comforts of his mind, until the chains break. And once the chains break, he allows the human girl to calm him until he locks himself away again, keeping intact this seemingly eternal cycle that they both acknowledge and won't end until they are both ready.

Mikaela isn't sure if he'll ever be ready.

Mikaela Hyakuya wonders why Shinoa Hiiragi has seemingly dedicated her mere mortal life to him.

It was pointless to wonder.

~•~

Mikaela never slept until Shinoa fell soundly asleep. She never knew why, but she went with it. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the still night, her reddish eyes meeting with those blue eyes staring down upon her. She would give a small smile and innocently ask how Mikaela was doing, only to be told that she needed to go back to sleep. Shinoa knew that if she were to tell him that he needs to sleep, he would simply ignore her (as he always ignored her comments pertaining to his well-being and welfare).

Mikaela enjoyed watching Shinoa sleep (though he would never admit it to her), looking at her lavender hair frame her child-like, mischievous face. Her body completely calm and still, occasionally moving to prove to the vampire that Shinoa was still breathing, still alive to grace him with her presence for another day and night. Her eyebrows would occasionally twitch, implying that she was having a fairly-interesting dream, and Mikaela couldn't help but ponder what could be occupying her mind (was she dreaming of him? Did she always dream of him? Or does she dream of the inner turmoil she keeps under pretty little wraps?)

He would stay up until his eyes felt heavy and the darkness of their exquisite begged him to close those vampiric eyes of his. Even then, he would rebel against his body's needs, gazing down at Shinoa until he made sure that he wouldn't awake to find her gone, disappearing like a midnight breeze. Then he would lay down and allow sleep to take him in her arms.

~•~

"You should call him," she said suddenly, slowly stirring the creamer and the sugar into her coffee. Her chin rested on one hand, her gaze focused upon the vampire that now stared at her. There were no expression in his eyes or facial features whatsoever. It as though he held no emotions. But Shinoa knew better, and seeing through the façade that he insisted on keeping with her, repeated her casually thrown-out there statement.

"No," Mikaela had responded after a few more moments of pleasant silence. Shinoa made a small sigh, expecting a negative response to leave his lips.

"Stubbornness isn't a very good look on you, Mika," Shinoa replied, smirking slightly. "It's not a style you can pull off well. Only two people I know who can do that is Guren and – "

"Please, don't say his name," Mikaela interrupted, another emotion besides indifference evident in his tone. Shinoa shrugged, taking her spoon out of her coffee mug and placing it on a napkin.

"I was going to say Kimizuki. Ah, I wonder how he's doing."

Mikaela averted his gaze, crossing his arms. "Kimizuki…he is with that timid boy, Yoichi, is he not?"

Shinoa smiled. "I'm surprised you care enough to remember. You know, Yoichi is a wedding planner. He also somehow obtained a license to marry couples. I find that hilarious, seeing as how he and Kimizuki haven't tied the knot. They are such dorks."

Mikaela placed his hands in his pockets. "They'll decide once they are – "

"I wonder how Yuichiro is doing as well."

The contents of her mug moved slightly as Mikaela slammed his hands on the table, glaring at the human that remained unfazed. His name was like a forbidden taboo, a line that shouldn't be crossed. Shinoa likes to slightly step over it occasionally, seeing as it was one part of Mikaela's past she was interested in (and hoped she could fix).

" _Shinoa_ ," he said, adding an edge to his tone. "What did I ask of you?"

"You can't ignore him forever, Mika; he's your family," Shinoa responded, ignoring his blatant aggression.

"Ignore? _Ignore?_ He's the one ignoring me. We are not family anymore, Shinoa. If he cannot get over his – "

"If you are not family anymore, why do you still have the last name of Hyakuya, hmm?"

Mikaela averted his gaze once again. He growled, choosing to leave Shinoa in the kitchen and walk into the living room.

"I saw Yuu the other day," Shinoa called. She paused to listen to Mikaela break something. "He looks absolutely healthy. That obsidian hair of his still is wild and messy, and his emerald eyes continue to shine brilliantly. We talked for a bit, caught up some things. Somehow, he's obtained a job with – believe it or not – Mitsuba. Ah, little ol' Mitsu…Anyway, he wants to know how you're doing. I gave him your cellphone number. He should be calling either today or tomorrow. Be on your best behavior, Mika."

Shinoa took a sip of her coffee, frowning. She didn't add enough sugar to it. She stood from her seat, walking to the cabinet to retrieve more sugar, the loud crashes of various fanciful things accompanying her every footstep.

"Mikaela, please stop breaking things," she called, standing on her tippy-toes in attempt to reach the sugar. It was futile, wiggling and struggling to grab the bag of granulated white crystals. "You may be actually scaring me."

She heard one last item fall unceremoniously to the floor, followed a couple of soft sniffles then a rage-filled, agonized scream. Shinoa encountered these occasional outbursts; she could do nothing but let him ride his anger and grief out. She wasn't aware that Mikaela had walked back into the kitchen until she saw an arm reach over her and grab the coveted sweetener. He handed it to her, and Shinoa noted that Mikaela placed his mask back on, face completely expressionless yet again.

"Do you want me to help you clean up the mess?" she offered, taking a glance at the glass shards that decorated the marble floor.

Mikaela shook his head. "No, I can do it myself. I don't want you cutting yourself by accident."

Shinoa sighed, not bothering to point out that the vampire had gotten blood-stained handprints on the bag of sugar. "You are really trying to make stubbornness your new fashion statement, aren't you?"

"You're welcome," he simply responded. "And I'm leaving shortly."

"Mind telling me where you are going, Mika?"

"To buy a new phone and deactivate my old one."

~•~

Shinoa ordered take out for the fourth night in a row. Mikaela disapproved of her sudden unhealthy habits. It was much easier to order take out than cook every night. She joked to Mikaela that she was taking the Mitsuba route, but, unlike Mitsuba, she can actually cook.

She sat on their bed, finishing the last bite of pepperoni pizza. It was nothing more than a greasy heart attack under the façade of something edible, but it tasted good, and she wasn't dead yet, so it was alright by her standards. She could hear Mikaela mumble something; what he was saying, she didn't quite know. The vampire would, from time to time, talk to himself, allowing his sunflower bangs to cover his eyes, not noticing the reddish eyes that would stare curiously at him.

Opening a can of pop, Shinoa placed the metal to lips and took three large gulps. "Refreshing!" she exclaimed. "Ah, I can feel the carbonation burning my throat. Good stuff."

Mikaela gasped softly, though it was audible enough for Shinoa to pick up. She looked to Mikaela, who was leaning against the wall, hugging himself, trembling slightly. Cocking her head, she called out to Mikaela, knowing exactly what he was going through. He shakily looked at her, eyes pleading.

He licked his lips, subtly giving a hint. Shinoa smiled.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked, putting the can of pop on the nightstand.

"Yes."

"You want a sip?"

Mikaela nodded.

"Alright." Shinoa watched the vampire climb onto bed and sit next to her, grasping her arms. Shinoa turned her neck slightly to the side, allowing Mikaela to move her hair out of the way and sink his fangs into her skin. She moaned slightly and winced, watching Mikaela steadily drink her blood. She'd noticed that the vampire would always wait to the point of dehydration before he asked for her blood. She knew why Mikaela put himself through such torture, and she would always tell him that he can drink her blood whenever he wanted to. The whole ordeal never lasted long, and she was never in any serious pain (and she knew Mikaela would never lose control, no matter how much he believed he one day would).

Of course, he'd just shake his head and claim he was fine.

Her breath hitched as Mikaela pulled away from her. He kissed the area where he bit her, lapping at the last remaining drops of blood. He looked up at her, staring at her lightly flushed face.

"Thank you," he said. Shinoa smiled.

"No problem, Mika! I'll give you all of my blood if you needed it. Drink me dry, if need be."

"Don't say that ever again," he deadpanned. Shinoa simply laughed.

"Oh, alright, Mr. Serious. Is your thirst gone?"

Mikaela nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Shinoa turned her head, looking at her pop. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to finish my – "

"Finish it later," Mikaela commanded hurriedly, much to Shinoa's amusement. She turned her head to see those blue eyes of his grow a shade darker, filled with lust and want. Shinoa smirked.

"Ah, you want something more than blood?" She laughed, pulling down her shirt low enough to bare her shoulder. "I should have known you were up to no good. You really need to learn how to ask for things, Mika."

She crawled into Mikaela's lap and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I'll have you know," she stated, smiling devilishly, "that what I'm going to give you is much sweeter than my blood."

"I'm blissfully aware of that," Mikaela responded before crushing his lips against Shinoa's.

~•~

"How does Shinoa Hyakuya sound to you?" Mikaela asked, adjusting himself so that he sat up. Shinoa followed suit, yawning loudly. They both found themselves unable to sleep, and so they stayed up through the night, waiting for the sun to make its grand appearance.

Shinoa eyed Mikaela, raising an eyebrow. "Most people propose with a ring, Mika. I prefer a ruby ring instead of the run-of-the-mill diamond."

Mikaela rolled his eyes. Nearly every word she speaks is laced with tenderly sarcasm. "Noa, just answer the question."

Mikaela knew that would make Shinoa smile, and he was right. She grinned at him, placing her warm hand upon her cold one. It was rare for Mikaela to adorn his Shinoa with precious nicknames of "Noa" or "Shi" like she does with her "Mika".

"Shinoa Hyakuya sounds absolutely perfect. But, is Mikaela Hiiragi not an option?"

Mikaela shrugged. "It doesn't sound right for me. The name of Hiiragi only goes well with Shinoa."

"Please, Mika, I would rather have any other name than Hiiragi."

Mikaela laughed, another rare occurrence for him. "Yes, I know."

"What brings up this marriage-related questioning, Mika?"

"It's a hypothetical situation, Noa."

Shinoa didn't smile this time. "You and I both know that humans and vampires aren't allowed to get married."

"I am quite of aware of that, Shinoa. But I don't care." He squeezed Shinoa's hand, malice shining in his eyes. "One day, I'll take you far away from here, have that Yoichi marry us, and you'll be my Shinoa Hyakuya. We'll be together, we'll be Mikaela and Shinoa Hyakuya, and – "

"Mikaela, you're hurting me."

The blonde released his tight grasp of Shinoa's hand, examining how red it gotten. His eyes widened in horror. He had forgotten that Shinoa was nothing more than a mere human, a human that could never match the pure, brute strength of a vampire. It was another reminder of the humanity that he lost yet she so wonderfully (and horribly) retained. It just served to remind him of the very necrofantasia Shinoa was subjected to: the very fantastical concept of death that, for every human, will soon become a reality. A reality for every human except him.

" _Mikaela!_ " Shinoa yelled, snapping the vampire out his trance. "Are you alright?"

"I…I should be asking you that."

"Don't worry about me. Ol' Shinoa is tougher than she looks. Short, cute, but strong. It's alright."

Mikaela shook his frantically. "No, no, no, it's not alright. I should have known better, _it's not alright_ – "

His words were silenced by Shinoa pressing her lips against his, quickly intoxicating with her tantalizing touch. Before he could fully melt into the kiss, Shinoa pulled away, placing a hand on Mikaela's chest.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to. You'll never hurt me on purpose. Besides, it's like I said: I'm short, cute, and strong."

"And absolutely sardonic," Mikaela added.

"Thank you for the compliment, dearest _husband_."

"You deserve only the sincerest of compliments, dearest _wife_."

Shinoa leaned in, nuzzling against Mikaela's shoulder. He held her, running his fingers through her silky lavender hair, watching as the sun began to rise and bask them in various hues of oranges and pinks.

* * *

 **So, uh…who else ships Mikanoa?**

 ***cricket noises***

 **. . . Alright, alright, alright! I don't know why I like this pairing; I just do. There's some type of weird dynamic between these two that makes me say, "I ship it." Though, MikaYuu still reigns supreme in my heart. Those dorks are just absolutely meant for each other.**

 **So, there's going to be a total of ten chapters. It's mainly Mikanoa-centric, everything being an abstract focus on their relationship. There will be some instances of ShinGure as well (a prime example being next chapter, as it starts off with Shinya's POV). I made Papa Guren a vampire for reasons that will be realized as more chapters come out. I'll try to keep everyone in-character, but with the way I'm going to write this story, there's bound to be some OOC moments, so bear with me.**

 **Also, the title chapter and the lyrics beneath are a reference to a song that provide a somewhat-basic theme for the chapter. The song used here is called** _ **Necrofantasia (ALR Rewind Remix)**_ **by Alstroemeria Records. It's a Touhou Project vocal.**

 **So, thanks for reading! Totally means a lot! See you in Chapter 2:** _ **ecstasy, pain, hesitation, existence, reality**_ **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II – ecstasy, pain, hesitation, existence, reality**

 _Existing in this place are now uncleanable lies/_

 _I wonder when it has begun/_

 _How far do/I have to go to see the light?_

* * *

 _The vampire boy and the human girl both hide painful secrets._

 _Those secrets that may heal completely or shatter entirely._

 _Their situation is unique, and thus they gravitate towards each other, the secrets unlocking gradually._

 _They walk in the sinful path of their elders, relishing in their supposed indifference to societal norms._

* * *

Shinya Hiiragi does not believe in judgment. He refrains from delivering judgment, and does not allow the judgment of others to affect his thoughts. It is not in his right to judge others when he himself should be judged for his sins. He is flawed, flawed and marred with undesirable features just like every other mere human. He was born to have some sort of imperfection, a visible smudge on the clear, cracked glass. It is the reality, a human's very existence, the absolute truth. He was just a mere mortal.

"Shinya."

The silverette acknowledged the voice, turning around to see bored amethyst eyes sparkling with impatience (impatience that he has yet to make verbal) and slight curiosity (curiosity as to why Shinya Hiiragi has seemed to allow himself the pleasure of daydreaming).

"Yes?" he replied with an extra layer of unneeded cheeriness, the right amount of pure sunniness that bothered the person sitting before him.

"Why the hell are you just standing there? God, Shinya, it's fucking weird when you do that. You aren't a mannequin."

"Of course not!" the silverette exclaimed in response. "A mannequin wouldn't be able to make love to you, right?"

"Tch, whatever. Just stop zoning-out."

Shinya simply smiled at the free-spoken Guren Ichinose, the man of a certain exuberance categorized by well-planned ennui and a tendency for sardonic remarks directed at the world's wondrous events. He was rudely but pleasantly blunt, an aloof mystery that very few figured out.

Perhaps being a vampire allowed him that right.

"You should be getting ready," Guren noted, messing with the buttons on his cufflinks, choosing to ignoring the alluring smile Shinya's lovely lips always shifted into. "Mikaela and Shinoa will be here soon." Guren rolled his eyes and sighed. "Great, just what I need: a miniscule smartass and a depressing bloodsucker trying to keep me company."

"That's funny." Shinya placed his hands on his hips, smirking.

"What's funny?"

"You calling Mika a 'bloodsucker' when you yourself are one."

Guren shrugged. "Eh, doesn't matter how I describe him; in the end, we're all still the same. Our personalities differ, but our instincts don't. Now, get ready."

Shinya's smile grew wider.

"I am ready."

~•~

Shinoa prepared mini-pizzas as the food she'll give her hosts, a dish that Mikaela deemed utterly tasteless and tacky. Shinoa reminded him that the miniscule snacks were the only type of food she prepares that Guren Ichinose would ever tolerate to eat, and that they were a nice, fun snack.

"Tasteless and tacky," Mikaela repeated.

"The food, or Guren?" Shinoa asked as Mikaela opened the front door for her. She gave her gratitude, daintily prancing down the steps.

"Both."

~•~

Guren Ichinose didn't smile as Mikaela Hyakuya and Shinoa Hiiragi appeared at his door. Mikaela did not return the smile, either, but Shinoa grinned widely, as if she was trying to smile for both herself, Mikaela, and Guren. Shinya followed Shinoa's actions, smiling warmly and softly.

It was a very thoughtful attempt, but useless.

"Hyakuya," Guren greeted, his amethyst eyes regarding the fellow, younger vampire with indifference.

"Ichinose."

"Oh my, my, my!" Shinya declared. "They are referring to each other on a last-name basis. They are progressing nicely, aren't they, Little Sister?"

"They are indeed, Big Brother."

Guren rolled his eyes, not amused by the sarcasm and smart remarks the humans produced. It was never well-placed, actually meaningful, unlike his. "Shut the hell up," he said, crossing his arms.

"Don't refer to me as if I'm some lab experiment," Mikaela retorted, a low growl emitting from his throat. Shinoa sighed. They weren't even in the door yet, but tension had decided to arise, anyway. Perhaps the mini-pizzas will calm everyone down.

"We're joking, Mika. May we come in, Shinya?"

"Of course. I was wondering why you were standing outside, since it's a bit chilly. Did you want to freeze?"

Shinoa chuckled, her laughter clear and well-planned. "Yes, Shinya we're wanted to be a pair of human and vampire icicles."

The girl walked in first, the vampire stiffly following behind her. They entered a house similar to their own, a sanctuary adorned with sumptuous items and resplendent belongings, showcasing the famed Hiiragi wealth that the Hiiragis themselves do not even care about. Their lavish life was shown perfectly, flawlessly, though it was all a waste, nothing more than needless materials.

Mikaela Hyakuya found himself sitting next to Shinya Hiiragi on chocolate-brown leather couch. How pleasant. Shinoa sat across from him, chatting with a mini-pizza-eating Guren about the intriguing and mind-bogglingly topic of politics.

How unpleasant.

Mikaela did not wish to start the conversation. He will leave that to Shinya, who was currently taking a sip of the tea that - surprisingly - Guren made. The vampire did not make small talk, choosing to keep his thoughts, his words, his feelings to himself. He did not speak unless he was spoken to, and when he did speak, he went with the flow, providing normal answers, responses that conformed to the majority thinking. He seldom deviated from the topic unless it was a necessity.

It was always a necessity with Shinoa Hiiragi. It was soon becoming a necessity with Shinya, as well.

These two Hiiragis were intriguing to the blue-eyed vampire. He only had these non-conformists partially figured out - everything else remained a charismatic mystery.

"Mikaela," Shinya started. "You don't have to be so quiet. Trust me, I won't _bite._ " Mikaela half-expected the Hiiragi to laugh at his own pun. He was slightly surprised when he didn't.

"You can call me Mika," the vampire casually threw out, sinking into the couch like a bored and frustrated child. "If you want," he quickly added.

"Ah, I assumed you were one for formalities."

"I am. You and Shinoa happen to be an exception. Consider yourself lucky."

Shinya laughed. The laughter was floaty, whimsical, genuine. It easily reflected the silverette's nature, reminded Mikaela that he was sitting next to the complete opposite of himself: outgoing and full of whimsy, as opposed to quiet and full of melancholy. Fascinating, how he can even withstand a conversation with _him_ , Shinya Hiiragi.

"Very well, Mika." Shinya paused for a moment, and then: "You can drink the tea."

Mikaela arched an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"The tea that Guren made, it's jasmine tea. Quite delicious, if I do say so myself."

At the mention of his name, Guren turned his head, his eyes immediately locking with Mikaela's. The older vampire gave a small smirk.

The younger vampire's faced remained stoic, as expected.

"I didn't poison it, if that's what you're thinking. If I did, I'm pretty sure Shinya would be dead by now."

"Oh my, it's that strong that I could lose my life over one simple sip?" Shinya placed a hand over his heart, eyes sparkling with great (and fake) distress. "My own Guren is plotting to murder us! At least I would die with a pleasant, warm feeling."

"I guess I would have died tenfold, seeing as how I'd finished my cup," Shinoa remarked, tapping the small teaspoon against the side of the empty teacup. "Shame, too. Our conversation would have been interrupted, and I hate being rude."

"May we not speak of death?" Mikaela abruptly asked. "It's not a topic I wish to hear."

"But it's a topic that surrounds us. We are all going to die - well, hell, not us, of course. The fragile humans, I mean. They're all gonna pass us by, turn into dust blowing in the wind or some poetic crap like that. Every single human, and that includes Shinya and Shi - "

"Guren," Shinya said, an edge to his voice that only Mikaela seemed to notice. "Mika here wants to change the subject, and I wish to change the subject as well. We are changing it."

"Fine by me!" Shinoa exclaimed. "Guren, we should continue discussing the Hanayoris. Sayuri is a nice girl, she really is, but she isn't too fit to run for office. Now, Shigure, from the Yukimi family, she is a possibility."

"Shinoa!" Shinya suddenly exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Dear Noa, could you come in the kitchen with me? I require your assistance."

"Bad manners to make the guest work, is it not?" Guren mocked. "Especially a pipsqueak like her."

"Hey, not nice!" Shinoa cried.

"That's exactly why I need her. Shinoa, if you will."

The lithe girl hopped to her feet, lavender hair bouncing up and down as she skipped childishly to her brother. Mikaela frowned at the prospect of being left alone with Guren, even if it was only temporary. It wasn't his idea of having a good time.

"How long do you think it will take before they kill each other?" Shinoa asked as she entered the kitchen.

"I believe they can wait until we return. I'd be terribly upset if blood stained my newly-painted walls."

~•~

"How has your life been going, Mikaela? Still dreary, I suppose?"

Mikaela disregarded Guren's comment with a wave of his hand. "Is there really a need to discuss my life matters?"

Guren laughed. "No, I guess not. Frankly, I don't give a damn."

"That makes two of us," Mikaela interjected.

"But, I know that Thing 1 and Thing 2 are probably listening in on our conversation, hoping that we can becoming a buddy-buddy and pop open a can of beer discussing sports. It's something I'd like to do, but not with you. I doubt you like sports, anyway, but for now, you're going to like sports. So now, I'm going to ask again: how has your life been going, Mikaela?"

"Not dreary, like you incorrectly think it is. I'm alright, as long as Shinoa is with me."

"It's not for long, ya know."

Mikaela narrowed his eyes. This is one of the many reasons as to why he hates Guren Ichinose. He'd point out the painfully obvious - the _truth_. The very truth Mikaela doesn't feel like hearing.

"Why must you be so morbid about everything?" the blonde demanded, his blue eyes darkening a shade deeper. "It is unnecessary - _you_ are unnecessary."

Guren remained unfazed. "I'm not being morbid, Mika - is it alright if I refer to you in that manner? - I am being a realist. A very vocal realist that acknowledges what's going to happen to the humans around him. You just refuse to acknowledge it."

 _"I do acknowledge it,"_ Mikaela hissed, lying to both himself and Guren. "That doesn't mean I have to go around and fucking remind _them_ of it. Do you not care if Shinya dies?"

A pair of amethyst eyes flashed in anger before lightening back to indifference. "Do you not care if Shinoa dies?"

"Don't answer my question with another question! I...I wouldn't know what to do if Shinoa died."

"Then you have your answer."

Mikaela remained quiet, unsure of how to respond. An aroma of sweet-smelling chocolate chips filled his senses. Cookies. They were conveniently baking chocolate chip cookies. The vampire reluctantly reached for his cup of now-cold tea and took a large gulp, not caring how ill-mannered he looked. If there was truly poison in that jasmine tea, please let it end his life quick and swift.

Two seconds go by. He's still here. He allows another two seconds go by. He hasn't found himself foaming at the mouth yet.

 _Figures._

"You do know that if that tea was poisoned," Guren started, " that it wouldn't affect you?"

"Shut up," Mikaela said. "I know that." _Doesn't mean I shouldn't try._

Charming laughter entered Mikaela's ears. It was Shinoa's. She was having fun, probably burning the cookies in the process.

"You know she's most likely burning the cookies, right?" Guren said as if he read Mikaela's mind.

"Yes, I am aware."

"I'm going to pretend to like them, just so Shinoa won't kill me."

For once, Mikaela Hyakuya agreed with Guren Ichinose.

"So...how's that thing with Yuichiro going?"

Mikaela narrowed his eyes. How did Guren know about his situation with Yuichiro, he didn't know. He would have to speak with Shinoa about that later.

"Ah, I can tell by the look in your eyes that you are still pissed at him. It's none of my damn business, but it sure as hell isn't healthy to hold a grudge for - what? Four, five years now?"

"It doesn't matter," Mikaela simply said, surprisingly calm. "He is not of my concern anymore."

"But he's of Shinoa's concern, and the last time I checked, anything that concerns that pipsqueak should concern you. So go speak to him. Nobody's saying reconcile, but you owe yourself and Shinoa at least one chat with him."

Before Mikaela could respond, Shinoa rushed into the room, a plateful of chocolate chip cookies in her hands. Surprisingly, they were perfectly normal-looking. Shinya followed behind her, his arms overwhelmed with drinks. "Cookies are ready!" they exclaimed in unison.

Guren rolled his eyes at seeing the older Hiiragi struggle. "Damnit, Shinya, you're going to drop the drinks. Let me help."

"No, no," Shinya objected. "You sit there and entertain the guests. Let me be the stubborn human I am."

"You sound like some stereotypical housewife."

Shinya laughed. "Oh, please, Guren, don't compare me to you."

Shinoa chuckled, placing the cookies on the table. "Good one, Big Brother. Knock that vampire down a peg."

"There's a special type of hell for both of you," Guren retorted.

Mikaela glanced at the clock, noting that it had gotten late. Good. It provided the perfect excuse to cut this occasion short. Mikaela stood up, dusting himself off and looking at the girl that was happily munching on a cookie.

"Shinoa, we should leave. It's getting late."

Shinya frowned, placing the drinks on the table. The refreshments wobbled precariously on the edge until Guren slightly pushed it towards the center, scolding the silverette in the process.

"But we just made more snacks!" Shinya exclaimed, ignoring the older vampire. "All my hard work, ruined."

"Guren will vaccum it all down," Shinoa said, a small smirk plastered on her face. Guren rolled his eyes, letting his silence show his indifference.

"'Tis be alright!" Shinya clapped his hands together, smiling joyously. "I do think it was nice of you two come! We've got to do this again sometime. Do something more than cookies and discuss other topics besides the dreaded, corrupted politics."

"Agreed."

Mikaela found himself already at the front door, holding it open for Shinoa. He watched as she laughed with the older Hiiragi, teased the other vampire. She was beaming with joy, expressing those precious human emotions that Mikaela himself cannot comprehend anymore.

He slightly frowned.

"My apologies," he called, monotonously interrupting the fun, "but we have to get going."

"No need to apologize, Mika," Shinya responded. "You never need to apologize for something as trivial as that."

Mikaela nodded, flashing the obligatory smile. Before he could give thanks, he saw Shinya throw himself at him, tackling him to the ground. Shinoa and Guren looked on with curious eyes as Mikaela weakly attempted to escape Shinya's hug. He could easily throw the human, tell him not to do that ever again, incite Guren's wrath, but he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to.

Perhaps because this is the first time in a long time that another human besides Shinoa has hugged him? It felt... _nice._

So the vampire chose to mockingly protest, his objections proving futile as Shinya Hiiragi hugged him tighter.

"I've changed my mind, Mika! You aren't leaving me!"

"Are they cheating on us?" Shinoa mockingly asked. "If they are, then they are surely confident, having an affair right in front of our eyes." Guren shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know what the hell Shinya is doing, and it seems like Mikaela isn't enjoying this."

Shinya stopped his death grip and looked up at Guren, frowning. "Both of you, hush. I'm doing a little human called showing affection, something I expected Shinoa to recognize and understand."

The silverette rolled off Mikaela, who had slightly blushed at the action, much to his chagrin. He allowed Shinya to help him to his feet.

"Ah, thank you," the vampire said. "For both helping me up and nearly suffocating me."

"No problem! Thank you both for coming here! I cannot wait until we meet again, Mika and Little Shi!"

"Of course, Big Shi!" Shinoa twirled around until she reached Mikaela's side. "We are grateful that we could be your company for the evening."

"You two have the stupidest nicknames for each other," Guren pointed out. This was the second time Mikaela Hyakuya has agreed with Guren Ichinose.

"You're just jealous," the Hiiragi siblings exclaimed in unison. Guren rolled his eyes, focusing those purple orbs upon the blonde vampire.

Amethyst eyes met with blue ones.

"See you whenever, Mikaela Hyakuya."

Mikaela nodded.

"See you whenever, Guren Ichinose."

~•~

Hues of orange and red reflected off Mikaela's porcelain skin. The sun was setting, making the lovely transition to the quiet night, the very time of day Mikaela enjoyed. They walked in synchronization, his hand holding hers, Shinoa discussing how carefree her dearest brother was, how her brother has taught her to be the sarcastic person she is today.

 _"So...how's that thing with Yuichiro going?"_

 _"But he's of Shinoa's concern, and the last time I checked, anything that concerns that pipsqueak should concern you. So go speak to him."_

Mikaela blinked and looked to the side, looking at the humans that walked by. The trees were dimmed a deep, sleepy orange. Few people still inhabited the park, walking, chatting with their significant others. Their eyes would sometimes focus upon Mikaela and Shinoa, their loud cheerful voices turning into hushed whispers. The blonde could see the judgement in their eyes, hear the scathing words that left their lips.

 _"A human...with a_ vampire? _How awful."_

 _"That girl's family must be so disappointed with her, knowing she made the choice to be with_ that. _"_

 _"How could she stand to be in the presence of that bloodsucker? Is she crazy? She must be."_

 _"Absolutely despicable."_

Shinoa babbled on as if she didn't notice the disgusted glares and remarks.

Mikaela wished he could be like her.

 _"Nobody's saying reconcile, but you owe yourself and Shinoa at least one chat with him."_

"I've an errand," Mikaela said suddenly, looking away from the group of humans. He stopped in his tracks, causing his lover to look at him curiously.

Shinoa tilted her head. "An errand? Is this why you wanted to leave so early? Tsk, tsk, Mika. What type of an errand?"

"An important one."

"Important one?" Shinoa paused momentarily, as if she was contemplating something. "Ah, so mysterious. Fine, I'll be at home. Don't let the vampires suck your blood."

A now-frowning Mikaela eyed Shinoa, who put her hands up in defense. She attempted not to snicker, though a few giggles escaped.

"What? It was a joke. A funny one if I do say so myself."

Mikaela reluctantly released Shinoa's hand and cupped her face, deciding to change the subject. "Be safe returning home, Shinoa," he said softly, tenderly.

Shinoa grinned. "Aren't I always safe? I do know how to handle myself in a fight from the big bad vampires."

"Promise me, Noa."

The vampire leaned down, pressing his lips against Shinoa's. He kissed her gracefully, meaningfully, sadly ending it as quickly as he started it. He didn't doubt Shinoa's strength, but it wasn't other vampires he was worried about. He smiled at Shinoa's slightly glazed-over eyes, her lips still parted, a light blush painted on her soft cheeks.

"Don't keep me waiting," she cooed seductively. Mikaela nodded, a bit unwilling to leave her. He bid his goodbye to her, hugging her before sending her off. Shinoa waved behind her as she walked away, fading away from the vampire's sight until her lavender hair rounded a corner.

Mikaela sighed. Why must things change?

~•~

Mikaela Hyakuya sat on the bench in the most isolated part of the park, ignoring the stares from the people that would seldom walk by. They were afraid of him, fear taking over their senses even after all this time. Even now, they still _hated_ him, still _despised_ the very concept of him.

Good. That means they'll leave him be, allow his thoughts to formulate into something sensible.

He wanted to go back to Shinoa, deal with her scolding in the sharp form of sarcasm. He wanted to her hear her voice, see her eyes, feel her body. It was all things he wanted to have, but couldn't right now. Not until he does this, not until he starts gluing together the broken pieces.

The pieces he wanted to leave shattered on the floor.

He took out his phone, dialing the number slowly, trying to avoid the inevitable for as long as he can. Was it worth doing this? Was it worth doing anything? He hesitated. There must be some benefit, something that Shinoa sees but he can't. A way to rid himself of the pain that ebbs away at him.

Ha. That's funny. The pain will never go away. Ha, ha. His scars doesn't heal that easily.

Mikaela pressed the dial button, gingerly holding the phone to his ear. He cringed when a familiar voice answered politely and warmly. The voice had matured greatly.

What _irony._

"Hello, Yuichiro? This is Mikaela. Yeah, nice to hear from you, too."

* * *

 **'Tis be Mika here and _please don't hurt me for taking such a long time to update!_ My apologies! I'll try not to procrastinate so much for Chapter 3, promise! ...Maybe. I think my writing style kept changing throughout this chapter, for some strange reason. Maybe because it's more dialogue-heavy? I dunno - I'm just rambling.**

 **Anyway, I didn't expect all the reviews and favorites and follows. Makes me happy to see others that enjoy this pairing (or, at least giving it a chance)! X3 Like I said, I opened with Shinya's PoV and I was going to end with Guren's, to show his thoughts of the day's events, but then I thought of something completely different and realized I enjoyed that more. Ah, and yes, Mikaela and Guren don't have the greatest of relationships, mainly due to their personalities and ways of thinking clashing.** **Next chapter will start off with Papa Guren's thoughts. Also, the "animosity** **" between Yuu and Mika will be partially explained next chapter. It'll kinda be OOC, so bare with me, please!**

 **The chapter title is a reference to the song _Xepher_ by Tatsh. Stay tuned for Chapter 3: _The Last Judgement_. **

_**(Hey can you all imagine Mikaela x Shinya like I think I can make that work damnit I'm rambling on again.)**_


End file.
